custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramonda
Ramonda, sometimes referred to as The Lady of the Wilds, was an ancient, legendary entity created by the Great Beings, whose existence is intertwined with Matoran mythology, particularly in the southern regions of the Matoran Universe. History Although a number of different historical sources present varying accounts of Ramonda's origin, it is generally recognized that she came into existence as an early creation of the Great Beings. During this period, she served as a guardian to the Matoran species on Spherus Magna whilst the construction of the Matoran Universe was underway. Upon the eventual completion of the Matoran Universe, Ramonda was placed on the most southerly point of the Matoran Universe, where she oversaw the security of the struggling Matoran populace from a distance, making her one of the final beings to enter the Matoran Universe before it departed Spherus Magna. Ramonda's Wrath Shortly before the time that the Makuta came into existence, a band of overambitious Matoran hatched a plan to capture Ramonda and to turn her in to their local Toa as proof that they themselves were worthy of becoming the next generation of Toa. As they launched their attack on her, however, Ramonda proceeded to kill five of her assailants within moments of each other. She then chased the fleeing ringleader in the form of a giant panther-like Rahi for six whole months. Although she could easily have killed the fleeing Matoran, Ramonda chose to make an example of him, eventually quitting the hunt and letting him off. From this point on Matoran recognized her power and kept their distance. Despite her fearsome reputation, Ramonda continued to intervene with events in order to protect the Matoran of the Southern Matoran Universe. Remaining neutral towards the presence of the outside world, Ramonda opposed the expansion of Barraki Carapar's empire in the Southern reaches of the Matoran Universe and murdered one of the warlord's scouts when he attempted to burn a Ce-Matoran settlement to the ground. Shortly afterwards, Carapar arrived on the island and attempted to make an agreement with Ramonda, mistaking her for the island's ruler. However, he was unable to summon her and proceeded to invade the island without harming the local residents. As no Matoran were killed during this seizure, Ramonda did not react to the invasion and allowed a large proportion of the Southern Island Chains to be invaded, content that Carapar would not dare harm the Matoran if it meant incurring her wrath. Several centuries later, Ramonda played a role in allowing a Ta-Matoran named Firedracax to be submerged in Energized Protodermis so that he could become a Dark Hunter, as was his destiny. Absence From this point onward, Ramonda appeared to vanish from the Southern Island Chains. Taking advantage of The Lady of the Wilds' absence, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched a number of attacks upon the region, allowing the Visorak Horde to claim a number of Matoran settlements. Fortunately, one such island was later freed by Toa Lesovikk, but the Matoran began to lose faith in Ramonda. Reign of Shadows When Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Ramonda revealed herself to the universe once again as a rebel against Makuta Teridax and rescued a number of Order of Mata Nui agents from the destruction of Daxia using her Teleportation powers. Of the three Order Agents who she managed to save, only Tobduk has been named. In addition, Ramonda was known to have sheltered Toa Orde, Piruk, Dezalk, Kyrehx, and the Dark Hunter known as Seeker. Ramonda later escaped the Matoran Universe after the defeat and death of Teridax. However, she did not leave until every single Matoran had gone before her, making her the final resident of the Matoran Universe to emerge onto the surface of Spherus Magna. In more recent times, Ramonda has taken a less secretive role and has allied herself with the Toa and Glatorian in order to ensure the safety of both the Matoran and the Agori villagers, though she remains unwelcoming and theatrical. Alternate Universes Fractures Universe In the Fractures Universe, Ramonda remained inside the Matoran Universe but left the Southern Island Chains at the beginning of the War, escorting as many local Matoran as she could to the safety of the Southern Continent. In this universe, Ramonda also managed to tame the last remaining Visorak Naatorak, which she kept as a pet following the Final Push. She has since disappeared into the wilderness once again and is assumed to have returned to the Southern Island Chain in order to rebuild the damage and bury the dead. Ninety years later, Ramonda foresaw the arrival of Toa Santis in the Fractures Universe and contacted Pofia, a Fa-Matoran medic whose loyalties lay within the natural world. She tasked the Matoran of Magnetism with placing a Toa Tool, a cloak, and a long dagger atop a specific hillside. Several hours after the Fa-Matoran had completed this task, Toa Santis stumbled across the deposit of weapons and donned them. More recently, Ramonda foresaw the creation of The Warbound, a group of Toa who would battle the Brotherhood of Makuta in future. In order to protect what may well be the Matoran Universe's last hope of survival against a looming apocalypse, she once again contacted Pofia and charged him with delivering her Scroll of Judgment to the Turaga High Council in Metru Nui, a document which contained the details of the Matoran destined to become future Toa. Abilities and Traits Though the full extent of her abilities remains a topic of historical debate, it is known that Ramonda commanded many unique powers, as would be expected of such a noble creation of the Great Beings. Primarily, Ramonda was able to manipulate Plant Life at a level exceeding that of a Toa of The Green. She is able to create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, fruits, flowers, even moss and fungus. She could cause plants to grow, attack, or even revive withered or dead plants. In addition, she could use this power for defense by growing plants from the ground at rates which could block physical attacks. In addition, Ramonda was capable of using plant chemicals for healing purposes, though she never used this technique on the unworthy. Though less commonly activated, Ramonda also had the ability to deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allowed her to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at her will. In addition, she could manipulate plants to emit toxic gases to demobilize an enemy. Moreover, Ramonda was capable of creating, controlling, and manipulating darkness. This also granted the ability to create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons, and teleport herself across large distances via shadows. Gifted with limited Clairvoyance, Ramonda was able to read the short-term futures of a target, a technique which she often employed when judging whether or not a Matoran was worthy of being saved. Thus, Ramonda was one of the few beings in the Matoran Universe who could know the destiny of a target. As such, she often charged herself with protecting Matoran who were destined to become Toa or play a significant role in future events, be it for good or evil. Moreover, Ramonda was capable of communicating and controlling all kinds of Rahi and had a naturally charismatic aura, capable of taming even the last remaining Visorak Naatorak. She has also been described as having keen senses comparable to those of a predatory Rahi. Weapons and Tools Using her Great Mask of Adaptation, Ramonda was able to alter her appearance to a different terrain, though she always returned to two possible forms. One such form was that of an elegant and alluring female whilst the other – her true form – was a repulsive, degenerate hag. Often, she would transform into her more attractive form in order to lure a target towards her in order to challenge them or when in the presence of a worthy Matoran, destined for greatness. Many early carvings of Ramonda depict her as a warrior wielding a sword-like weapon known as the Protosteel Cleaver, a blade capable of slicing through regular Metallic Protodermis. Trivia *The majority of Matoran residing in the Southern Island chain believe that Ramonda began her life as a Vortixx who was transformed into a higher form of life by the Great Beings. This has been proven false as the Vortixx were one of the many species created by Mata Nui as opposed to the Great Beings. *For reasons unknown, Ramonda was exempt from Velika's tampering. In consideration of Velika's motive, it is not outside the realm of possibility that he simply believed her role too fundamentally important to risk compromising with emotions. Thus, Ramonda retains her dulled, automaton characteristics from her earliest point of creation, marked only by a fierce desire to protect Matoran, as was her complex original programming. *Ramonda was originally based around the Marvel superhero known as T'Challa, the Black Panther, a fan-favorite panther-themed character resident to the fictional African country of Wakanda. *Although a resident of the Matoran Universe, Ramonda was capable of biologically reproducing, similarly to the foregoing Agori and Glatorian species resident to Spherus Magna at the time of her creation. As such, some of the sketchier areas of Matoran Mythology claim that Ramonda gave birth to the entity known as Tren Krom. However, the validity of this claim is often criticized. It was also foretold, in Matoran legend, that Ramonda would one day become impregnated and would birth both the Universe's first Toa of Light and the first Toa of Shadows. However, as Toa Takanuva was not created through biological means, the validity of this source has been disproved. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - Rumored *''Judgment Day'' - First Confirmed Appearance See Also *Internal Gallery of Ramonda *Naatorak (Fractures Alternate Universe) Category:Myths Category:Entities